Users of mobile devices are increasingly using and depending upon indoor positioning and navigation applications and features. Seamless, accurate and dependable indoor positioning of a mobile device as carried or worn by a user can be difficult to achieve using satellite-based navigation systems when the latter becomes unavailable, or sporadically available, and therefore unreliable, such as within enclosed or partially enclosed urban infrastructure and buildings, including hospitals, shopping malls, airports, universities and industrial warehouses. Barometric ambient measurements, in addition to wireless signal and inertial measurements, may be used to localize a mobile device within a multi-floor build being traversed. Barometric pressure data, however, may be subject to spurious, and therefore undependable, correlations with height or altitude under certain extreme ambient conditions.